1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the determination and correction of an error induced by a high-pass filter in the measurement chain of a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the measurement of physical quantities by means of a sensor, it is known for certain principles of measurement to deploy a high-pass filter required for obtaining the measurement. However this same high-pass filter causes an error by introducing disturbances. The only known remedy to this problem is currently to limit the impact of the high-pass filter on the useful signal, by reducing the cutoff frequency of the high-pass filter to the minimum, so as to move it away from the passband of the sensor.